This invention relates to clamping apparatus for quickly an accurately positioning and maintaining a pair of longitudinally extending workpieces, such a mitered end picture frame moldings or the like, in desired, generally end-to-end, angularly related positions and is characterized by evenly and resiliently applying clamping forces and positioning forces to the pair of workpieces regardless of slight variations in width of the workpieces.
In the building of picture frames and in other operations involving the securement of two longitudinally extending members together in generally end-to-end, angularly related positions, there is a need for a device or mechanism for clamping and holding the workpieces in the desired end-to-end angularly related positions for securing the workpieces together by nails, screws, glue or other means. Heretofore, there have been proposed various jigs, devices, clamps, vices, etc. for holding the picture frame moldings or other workpieces in desired end-to-end, angularly related positions for such securement.
However, all of these previously proposed devices have been deficient in their construction and operation (1) by failing to provide a construction for properly positioning the workpieces by sliding the workpieces into a tight end-to-end abutting relation during the clamping action of the devices for obtaining a better securement of the picture frame moldings or other workpieces together and/or (2) by failing to provide a construction of such clamping device which will compensate for slight variations in the widths of the picture frame moldings or other workpieces during the positioning and clamping thereof. These failures have resulted in inadequate clamping mechanisms which fail to provide the builder of picture frames or other products with a mechanism which will ensure a tight and satisfactory securement of the picture frame moldings or other work-pieces together in the desired, angularly related, end-to-end, abutting relation.